


All Good Things (get better with time)

by mis_elani_ous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Clones, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Jhin has both a praise AND a degradation kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mis_elani_ous/pseuds/mis_elani_ous
Summary: Jhin breathes raggedly beneath him, and Shen fucks him carefully - hips rhythmic. Zed’s fingers are pressed tight against the back of Shen’s shoulders, his eyes trained on the slow motion of Shen fucking himself into Jhin’s shaking body, and Shen smiles, his lips thinning in satisfaction.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Shen/Zed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	All Good Things (get better with time)

Jhin breathes raggedly beneath him, and Shen fucks him carefully - hips rhythmic. Zed’s fingers are pressed tight against the back of Shen’s shoulders, his eyes trained on the slow motion of Shen fucking himself into Jhin’s shaking body, and Shen smiles, his lips thinning in satisfaction.

He’s careful, deliberate in the angle of his thrusts. Zed drags his nails against the skin of Shen’s collar - the action just as teasing as it is unconsciously made - and Jhin writhes beneath them both, head pressed back into the white bedsheets.

“He seems to like your dick just as much as I do,” Zed says, smirking lightly as he moves to press a kiss against Shen’s neck. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised - you do have quite a nice one.”

Shen suppresses a laugh, his breathing measured as he presses himself deeper into Jhin’s ass. He fucks slowly, purposefully - the same way he’s gotten used to fucking into Zed - and Jhin lets out low, broken noises as he does, his hands gripping hard into the sheets of their bed. His head has fallen further back, dark hair rolling in waves around his face, and a flush has climbed up the pale expanse of his neck - it’s color deep and red as he heaves loud, strained moans each time Shen rocks himself back in.

“Gods, listen to him,” Zed grins, voice taking on an almost reverent tone as he reaches forward, fingers running over the hard curve of Jhin’s dick. Jhin’s body shudders, dick leaking precum as Zed continues to lightly stroke him, and Zed hums, breath hot against the side of Shen’s neck. “You’re not even all the way in, and he’s practically begging for it.”

Jhin makes a sharp noise, a breathy “ _yes_ -” falling from between his lips, and Shen watches as Jhin’s dick jumps in Zed’s hand.

“He’s loud about it, too,” Shen agrees, looking away from Jhin’s dick and glancing casually over his shoulder. He meets Zed’s gaze and Zed grins wider, sharp white teeth glinting in the light of their bedroom. 

“He really is,” Zed replies, quietly, extracting himself from against Shen’s side to sit closer to where Jhin is spread back on the bed. Zed leans over Jhin - white bangs falling into his face as he breathes into the soft skin of Jhin’s chest, and Shen reaches up, one hand tracing the sharp, jutting tattoos that crawl across Zed’s back.

Jhin’s moans are low and strained, his legs wrapped tight around Shen’s hips, and Shen watches Jhin’s chest heave as Zed moves even closer to him - bending down to lick lightly up his neck - and Shen revels in the sounds that Jhin makes: moans wrung prettily from between his lips. 

“Don’t worry,” Zed murmurs as he leans back - shifting his body around to kneel by Jhin’s head. Zed threads his fingers through Jhin’s hair, and Jhin lets out another broken noise, his head falling back into Zed’s splayed hands. “I’ll shut him up real nice.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jhin groans, the word soft and sharply distinguishable between the rest of his sex-addled sounds, and Zed snorts, biting his lip as a smile forms wide across his face. He runs his thumb tentatively across Jhin’s open lips, and glances up at Shen - both eyebrows raised.

“He really seems to want it, doesn’t he?”

“ _Gods,_ yes,” Jhin manages, the words strangled and breathless against the pad of Zed’s thumb. Shen thinks that Jhin is doing a very good job of staying coherent, and - in an unexpected sort of way - he finds it almost cute. “Please -” Jhin repeats, “let me, _please_ -”

“Holy shit,” Zed breathes, staring at Shen a second longer before looking back down at Jhin’s face as he runs his thumb between Jhin’s parted lips. Jhin continues to breathe out low, broken pleas, and Shen watches Zed’s face run through a colorful assortment of emotions. “You’re... kind of a slut, aren’t you Virtuoso?”

Shen feels Jhin clench around his dick - legs tightening and asshole straining - and Shen rocks into him harder, a ghost of a smile upon his lips. Zed begins pressing a couple of his fingers deeper into Jhin’s mouth, the rest pressing light against Jhin’s exposed throat, and Shen watches as Zed pulls out his dick with his other hand.

“God,” Zed murmurs, hand working to bring himself to hardness, “your lips will look so nice, Virtuoso - spread wide around my dick.” He strokes himself rough against Jhin's flushed cheek, and Jhin makes a couple small noises around Zed’s fingers as Zed’s dick presses firm against his face. Shen sucks in a breath, hands tightening their grip against Jhin’s hips as he watches Zed’s fingers move selfishly around Jhin’s mouth.

“ _Please, please, yes_ -” Jhin breathes out, the words wet and dripping around Zed’s curling fingers, and Shen watches as Jhin turns his head, pressing his lips closer towards Zed’s hard, straining dick. “ _Please._ ”

Zed grins, fingers playing with Jhin’s tongue. Jhin gags around them, breath heaving out in heavy gasps as Shen pulls Jhin’s ass further against his body: finally pushing himself all the way into the other man’s ass. Shen lets out a quiet exhale as he fully bottoms out, dick hot and heavy inside Jhin’s body, and Jhin pants, hands trembling at his sides. Shen threads one hand into Jhin’s, and Jhin holds tight to him, thin fingers gripping hard as more unintelligible moans spill from his mouth.

“ _Fuck,_ yes,” Jhin says, hips pushing forward as Shen starts to move again, “gods - yes, _Shen_ -” 

Zed snorts, fingers still exploring the inside of Jhin’s mouth, and Shen watches as he starts to spread Jhin’s jaw open, guiding the other man’s lips towards his dick.

“I think it’s about time for you to shut up,” Zed murmurs, his fingers pressing apart Jhin’s lips as he pushes his dick down between them. Shen listens as Jhin gasps his way onto the other man’s cock, body shaking as Zed guides himself forward. Jhin’s hand leaves Shen’s own as Jhin reaches up to grasp at Zed’s thighs, hands scrambling for purchase as he struggles for air as Zed pushes in further. 

Shen knows when Zed hits the back of Jhin’s throat because Jhin’s entire body tenses up, ankles pressing wildly into Shen’s lower back. He’s squirming, shuddering under Shen’s hands, and Shen fucks into him slowly, careful not to jostle him too much as Zed gets himself situated inside Jhin’s mouth.

“Go deeper -” Shen tells him, and revels in the sharp shudder that passes through Jhin’s body. “Down his throat.”

Zed’s eyes snap up, his hands cupping the back of Jhin’s head. He raises his eyebrows, licking his lips as he stares back at Shen. “Do you think he can handle it?” he asks, and Shen shrugs, a smile playing at his lips.

There’s a shift in the sounds that Jhin is making now: heated, strained noises as he arches himself up against Zed’s dick, low moans of pleasure as Shen continues to rock into him. It’s a certain strangled inflection in his voice as he grips hard against Zed’s thighs, and Shen decides he likes it. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Shen replies, and Zed grins, hands moving to better support his angle down Jhin’s throat. 

Jhin’s noises are strangled as Zed presses himself - slowly and carefully - deeper down his throat. Zed pulls back just enough to give Jhin a chance to breathe, before pushing back even deeper than before, and Shen continues to fuck him slowly: one hand moving to stroke up across Jhin’s stiff, leaking dick.

Jhin’s body absolutely trembles. 

As Zed bottoms out - his hips pressed close against Jhin’s face and his hands cradling the sides of Jhin’s head - he makes a set of breathy sighs that go straight to Shen’s groin, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“I wish you could see yourself, Virtuoso,” Zed breathes, hands pressing against the sides of Jhin’s face as he fucks himself slowly down Jhin’s mouth. “Shaking like a slut around Shen’s dick, taking mine down your throat; I never thought I'd say you look pretty, but you're certainly a sight to see now.”

Jhin moans something heavy, the sound drowned out around Zed’s dick, and Zed pushes himself harder down Jhin’s throat, pressing himself into stillness for a moment before pulling out fully in one slow motion - his dick dripping saliva onto the side of Jhin’s face as Jhin frantically pulls in deep gasps of air. “Look at you,” Zed repeats, sweetly, and Jhin breathes out a set of hollow moans. “It’s good, isn’t it? My dick fits so perfectly down your throat; _gods_ do I wish you could see it, too.”

Shen watches as Zed presses his pale fingers against Jhin’s gasping throat, nails trailing against his windpipe. “Gorgeous,” Zed says quietly, and Jhin’s eyes roll backwards as Shen delivers a hard, well-timed thrust. 

Zed pushes himself back in as soon as Jhin’s gasps die down, saliva slicked dick slowly pressing down Jhin’s throat. Jhin bucks his hips, pressing back into Shen as Shen continues to fuck into him, and Shen strokes Jhin’s dick in time with his thrusts, hand thoroughly slicked with saliva and precum. 

“Do you see that, Shen?” Zed asks, breaking eye contact with Jhin’s throat to look up at Shen. He’s grinning, a flush set heavy up his neck, and Shen licks his lips, tasting sweat. “See the way his throat expands and constricts, each time I press in?”

“Mm,” Shen hums, before looking back down. He can see it - Jhin’s throat fluttering prettily around the width of Zed’s dick - and Shen fucks into him harder, fingertips pressing bruises into Jhin’s hips. By now, he’s more than used to how filthy Zed likes to talk during sex; and yet, there’s something tantilizing about hearing him talk about someone else - hearing him talk about _Jhin_ \- that makes Shen flush, eyes transfixed on the rise and fall of Jhin’s throat.

Zed moves his fingers to press light against Jhin’s windpipe, and Shen feels Jhin spasm beneath him, gagging on Zed’s dick. Zed pulls back, giving him air for a half second before fucking into his mouth again, hands moving to hold Jhin’s head in place. 

“I think he’s getting pretty close,” Zed notes, as Jhin’s moans start to pitch higher. Shen fucks Jhin a second longer, watching the way Jhin’s body and dick jerk beneath his hands, before slowing down, hand reaching down to grip tight around Jhin’s balls and over the base of his cock.

“Mm, but not yet,” Shen replies, and Zed makes a low noise of contentment at the back of his throat, dick still pressed fully inside Jhin’s mouth. “I don’t want him coming yet.” 

Any sort of complaint from Jhin gets drowned out by Zed fucking deeper into his throat, and Shen lets himself sit back, his dick still fully sheathed in Jhin’s ass. Jhin ruts against him - grinding himself into Shen as much as he can with his hands and mouth as preoccupied as they are - and Shen lets him, keeping his hand clenched tight around the base of Jhin’s dick. Jhin is whining - high and needy as Zed pulls back and out of his throat - and Shen watches Zed move to stroke his dick against Jhin’s lips, smearing his precum against Jhin’s exposed tongue. 

“You think he wants more?” Zed asks finally, fingers running lightly across Jhin’s open jaw as Jhin whines against his dick. 

“In all our time of knowing him,” Shen replies, quietly, one eyebrow raised, “have we ever known him to want _less?_ ” 

Zed snickers, grinning back at him, and pulls his hands away from Jhin’s head. Jhin makes a low noise at the back of his throat, hands gripping even tighter around Zed’s thighs, and Shen watches Zed make a couple short hand gestures, three shadowy clones materializing behind him.

Jhin says something incomprehensible, hips still shaking as he continues to fuck himself onto Shen’s dick, and Shen watches the three darker versions of Zed step up to crowd around Jhin’s head. Zed’s clones have a thin physicality to them - a strange mix of smoke and steel that bends and hardens at Zed’s will - and Shen can’t stop a grin from pulling at his lips. 

He watches as two shadow-solid dicks harden against Jhin’s cheeks - one on either side of his face - while the other clone climbs atop Jhin’s body, grinning fiendishly as it positions itself high over Jhin’s dick. Shen raises an eyebrow again, choking out a laugh as Zed’s shadow clone presses itself down over Jhin’s dick, soft smoke engulfing both it and the hand that Shen has been using to keep Jhin from coming. 

The clone leans forward, pressing a sharp, dangerous smile against Shen’s neck, and Shen looks back over its shoulder to find Jhin deepthroating Zed’s dick once more. Zed’s rocking into him, quicker than he was before, his hands pressing hard against Jhin’s shoulders for stabilization. In either of Jhin’s hands are the shadowy dicks of Zed’s clones - their size exaggerated, perhaps a bit more than Shen believes necessary - and Jhin in making frantic noises at the back of his throat, body arching as the clone on his dick grinds itself down. 

“You’re so good like this,” Zed breathes out, soft pants escaping from his mouth as he fucks himself down. “So good for us, Jhin -”

Shen makes eye contact with Zed across Jhin’s writhing body, and Zed nods once, his eyes flashing as he fucks himself harder into Jhin’s mouth. Jhin’s whines increase in volume - broken cries muffled by the weight of Zed’s dick - and Shen releases his grip around the base of Jhin’s cock, just as Jhin strengthens his hold around the two, shadowy dicks that he’s stroking on either side. 

“You wanna come for us, don’t you, Jhin?” Zed asks, breath getting heavier as he moves his hips. “ _Gods,_ you’re such a slut.”

Jhin cries out again, body pushing up against Shen’s dick, and Shen takes hold of Jhin’s hips - his thrusts becoming hard, heavy, and precise as he grinds the full length of his dick into Jhin’s needy, quivering ass. Jhin’s body stiffens as he angles himself around Shen as best as he can, and the entirety of his figure jerks in time with each thrust Shen makes, each steady grind of Zed’s clone against his dick, each filthy, mumbled word that falls from Zed’s lips.

Zed reaches his climax first - coming down Jhin’s throat with a groan as he presses himself down as far as he can manage. Jhin follows shortly after, hips taut as he releases into the shadowy clone still engulfing his dick, and Shen fucks him through it, rocking into Jhin’s body as Jhin continues to cry out. All three of Zed’s clones dissipate as Zed’s concentration falters, shadowy smoke wisping away from Jhin’s hands and off of his dick, and Jhin’s come splatters up across his chest as he comes, hot sperm painting his flushed chest a delicate white.

Jhin shudders as Zed pulls out of his mouth: his body slack between the two of them and his legs, which had formerly been wrapped tight around Shen’s waist, now loose and heavy against the bed. Zed extracts his dick messily - thick come and Jhin’s saliva mixing across Jhin’s cheek and dripping down his lips. Jhin is breathing heavily - gasping in air and swallowing wetly as he does so - and Shen watches Zed sit back, red eyes blinking away the haze of his climax.

Shen grits his teeth, breathing still measured, and fucks himself into Jhin’s broken, trembling body another few times before he lets himself come as well, spilling his own seed deep inside Jhin’s ass. He rides out the climax, teeth clenched and eyes closed, and lets out a heavy breath as he slows his fucking into a couple shallow, final thrusts.

Jhin is still breathing harshly, chest rising and falling as he pulls in ragged breaths of air, and Shen works to steady his breathing once more, pushing back the stray strands of hair that had escaped onto his forehead a second earlier.

“Do you think we went too rough on him?” Zed asks him, blinking, as Jhin’s chest continues to heave beneath them. “... Especially for his first time?” 

Jhin makes a small noise in reply, voice wrecked, and Shen shrugs, carefully pulling his dick out of the lankier man. Jhin’s lower body shakes as he does so - come dripping out onto the sheets below - and he lets out a low cough, one arm reaching up to cover his mussed, flushed - and, Shen notes: quietly smiling - face.

“It’s what he asked for,” Shen replies, simply. “And he seems happy enough.” 

“Hm,” Zed snorts, eyebrows high. He smirks down at Jhin’s collapsed, trembling body, and pulls Jhin’s head into his lap. “Is he right, Jhin? You good?” Jhin makes a couple noncommittal sounds, his face still covered by his arm, and Zed snorts again, one hand running through Jhin’s hair. 

“If it’s not like this every time we engage in intercourse -” Jhin murmurs eventually, the words spoken softly into the air between the three of them, “then I’ll be very, _very_ disappointed.”

Shen laughs sharply - a surprising, unbidden noise - before locking eyes with Zed, who smirks back at him as he runs a pale finger over Jhin’s battered, smiling mouth. 

“Virtuoso,” he replies, his voice sweet and loaded: “I really don’t think that will ever be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh boy. These three. Realistically, I can't see them ever having a good/healthy relationship in canon (no matter how much I like them all together/as characters). That said, this is really just some no-frills porn, so I don't think it matters too much; I just wanted to write Jhin getting knocked around a bit lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! If you want, you can find me [@mis_elani_ous](https://twitter.com/mis_elani_ous) on twitter.


End file.
